


Salt, Pepper and Cupcake

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Romance, Shaving, bearded kisses, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: Rhett likes Link’s beard and wants him to relax.





	Salt, Pepper and Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loulougoingsolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulougoingsolo/gifts).



> Written for the prompt ‘two bearded guys smooching’ and also inspired by the Chapstick Mannequin Challenge.

Funnily enough, It was far easier to talk Link into growing his beard out than it was to talk Rhett into shaving his off. Or at least he didn’t seem to need a week long period of mourning before he could go through with it. Typically Link liked to keep it clean shaven because it looked tidier and more professional - but on the odd holiday or a rare spot of filming, he’d happily let it grow out as he pleased. 

It made Rhett happy to see a hint of a salt and pepper stubble growing during their GMM hiatus’ - because it meant his friend was finally letting himself relax. It was a rare moment when either of them felt free and unbothered by their appearance. Link especially cared more than he let on, and Rhett knew. 

One of his favourite memories of their trip to Hawaii was the sight of Link on the beach, stretched out on his towel with his eyes closed. The spots of silver he usually tried hard to cover up would finally get a chance to shine, complementing the smile hitched across his face. 

Prepping to film Buddy System was the first time Rhett had seen a full beard on him with his shorter haircut. It wasn’t often that he’d say it considering where they grew up, but he had to admit it looked good. It was darker, rougher and more coarse than his - and along with his hair it aged him a little, but all that just served to make him look manly and handsome. 

He only wished Link was feeling that carefree now. Most of the time he was wired, shaky mess bouncing around the studio - practically collapsing the second things slowed down. A couple of times Rhett had even caught him pumping himself up in front of the dressing room mirror - clutching the vanity and bowing his head as he silent mouthed his daily affirmations. Like clockwork, he’d see Link raise his eyes at the sound of the door closing - instinctively shifting a little so Rhett could slip in beside him. Only then did their real verbal pump up begin. 

It had become a stronger ritual than ever this year; between stockpiling episodes, recording Eat Biscuits, and planning Buddy System, it was starting to be too much for them. All hope of smoothly masking their pre-filming was out the window the second Link's beard started to grow, and the exhaustion was becoming dangerously close to showing.

The strain of this particular episode was already starting to hit them hard by the time they were done filming the chap-stick challenge. They’d caved to demand on this one, but they still stuck to tradition and settled for stopping just short of kissing. The mannequin heads were awkward and probably looked a little wrong on camera, but that just managed to make things all the more amusing. Maybe that was why Link managed a laugh when he found Rhett reapplying another lip balm.

Rhett could sense him tilting his head to read the label, so he shifted it just enough to hide the flavour. He took pleasure in the curiosity on Link’s face as he watched him rub it over own his lips and lick them approvingly.

“You’re really gonna wear one of those?” Link asked in amusement.

Rhett shrugged. “Tastes good.”

“It’s not food.” 

“It’s food flavoured,” Rhett argued.

Link shook his head and grinned before busying himself with examining his own face in the mirror. “I want to trim this patch here.” He pondered aloud, brushing his fingers over the facial hair on his neck. “But it’s hard to get to it.“

Rhett looked in the mirror and paid attention to the piece Link was talking about. He marveled over how fast Link could grow a beard sometimes. It had taken him weeks to grow his beard long enough to stop wearing his fake beard last year, but Link was already growing a blanket of it down his neck. 

“Turn around I’ll do it for you.” Rhett offered, putting down his balm and grabbing a razor from a cupboard above him. 

"You gonna shave it for me?” Link asked in surprise.

“Why not? Turn ‘round.” Rhett told him again.

Link turned away from the mirror and leaned back against the vanity, raising his chin a little to give him better access. 

It only took a second for Rhett to rummage through a shelf until he found a small bottle of shaving cream, spraying a small amount into his hand and smothering the light blanket of beard with it. Knowing Link, he wasn’t surprised when he squirmed at the touch of the razor. 

“Careful of the goozle man.” Link warned, eyeing the razor in Rhett’s hand with trepidation. 

“I will just stay still would you?” Rhett scolded.

He ran the razor carefully over the hairs, taking care not to scratch his friend’s face or press too hard over the goozle. Eventually, he felt Link’s shoulders relax just a little as he got more comfortable.

“You scared of the razor or some thin’?” Rhett quipped.

“No.” Link said defensively. “Just the blood if it slips. We’re too busy for me to go fainting on you." 

"I’m not going to cut you, brother,” Rhett said seriously, getting back to work when Link raised his chin for him again. 

He worked the blade carefully over the hairs under the chin - turning Link’s head with a finger to get at the other side. It glided smoothly over the usually naked skin and somehow felt different than his own to shave. With skills learned from practice, he rounded and evened out the cut until he was happy with his work. 

When he was, he brushed gently at a couple of stray hairs with his thumbs, accidentally pressing into a kink in his neck. Rhett only pulled away when Link let out a hum of pleasure at the sensation, dropping his hands and looking concerned. “You’re so tense, dude.” 

“No kidding.” Link sighed.

Gently turning him back around, Rhett let his hands come to rest on his shoulders, looking at him in the mirror. “Lily?”

Link nodded, going suddenly quiet.

“She’ll be fine, she’s tougher than both of us,” Rhett reassured him, frowning when all Link replied with was a small noise of agreement.

Rhett often tried to hide the looks of concern he wore when this was brought up, but it was a difficult thing. Lily was, after all, practically his daughter too, and he’d been desperately hoping for a chuckle or a smile from Link. 

Instead, he watched him swallow down a tinge of panic and run his hand under his chin. "Decent work Mclaughlin.“ 

Rhett just nodded, taking his lead. He could understand if Link didn’t want to talk about it. If anything he was surprised they were both still standing, and he knew Link could feel that too as they caught each other’s gaze again.

Plenty of people told them they looked good together. Photographers, teasing friend’s, perfect strangers at restaurants - just about anybody anywhere. They got it so often that it had grown tiresome, but Rhett still had to admit they fit pretty well. Link’s head was just the right height to rest on his shoulder as a pillow if he leaned back, and the blonde/brunette mix was a good sell. All he wanted now was for Link to feel comfortable enough to fall into them - into their shape.

"Relax, brother,” Rhett ordered, before starting to move his large hands over Link’s shoulders to massage them. Link was too tired to even complain about the touchiness, breathing deeply and enjoying it.

“Is this weird?” Rhett asked, increasing the pressure of his fingers on Link’s shoulder blades.

“No, keep going.” Link said quickly.

He obeyed as Link leaned back and finally fell into that perfect shape. He took the small sounds coming from Link’s mouth as a sign that he must be doing something right, so he got more confident with his touches. It wasn’t until he felt Link’s back pressing into him and heard him let out an actual moan that Rhett went still again, taking another look at their faces.

Link’s eyes were still glassy from bliss, one hand reaching behind him for Rhett’s to encourage him to keep going. When Rhett didn’t Link turned his head and locked eyes with him, where the terror and same glassy expression betrayed him. 

At the sight of his face, Link turned his body slowly and melted into him, standing on tiptoe to pull him down to his height by the back of his neck. For a moment Rhett saw a hint hesitation until he moved his hand to Link’s waist, allowing the shorter man to close the gap between their lips. 

The press of lips was soft and brief initially, leaving them frozen to the spot. It was only a second but Rhett could feel his pulse race and he was consumed by the feeling that it wasn’t enough after all this time. Silently counting to three, he didn’t have the chance to take more before Link was on him again. 

It was a blurring rush of lip balm, dressing room lights and beard as they locked mouths desperately. Link kept his hands on the back of Rhett’s neck, his tongue slowly pressing into Rhett’s mouth while he returned the gentle caress he’d felt moment ago at the back of Rhett’s neck. 

They lingered for several heartbeats before they eased off each other’s mouths, keeping their heads bent close together.

“Gosh.” Rhett breathed. 

“Yeah.” Link agreed.

Link blinked and stood there in shock for a while before he finally noticed the new flavour on his lips. Unable to immediately place it, he ran a finger across them to get a better taste.

“Cupcake.” He said, his eyes widening in pleasant surprise.

Rhett laughed, reaching behind him to grab a wipe off the counter and wipe the chapstick off Link’s mouth. Not bothering to explain himself, he ignored the confused look on Link’s face and slipped a hand into his left pocket. From it, he tugged out a tube of his peanut butter peppermint lip balm he always kept in there. 

Still not saying a word, he ran the balm smoothly across Link’s lips and then tasted it off them with a chaste kiss, grinning in approval. “Much better.”

It was Rhett that went in for a second taste this time, stroking the sides of Link’s new beard once he’d pulled Link’s mouth to his. This one was longer, deeper and more confident after the removal of the initial shock - leaving Link to step away just to breathe.

“Link?” Rhett said cautiously, immediately scared he’d gone too far.

Link didn’t answer him immediately, throwing on a fresh shirt before he spoke.

"I have to say the same thing I said last week Rhett.” Link told him, his voice a little shaky “I can’t talk about this before filming. Maybe after we could stop somewhere and talk about -”

“Neal.” Rhett said firmly, cutting him off. “Calm. Down.”

Link shot him an exasperated look but took his advice, breathing deeply. That was until Rhett walked up behind him and started reaching for his shirt buttons - helping to do them up. 

“Rhett.” He said quietly.

“Yeah?” Rhett asked, sounding distracted as he smoothed out the shirt’s shoulders with his hands. 

“Not helping with the calming thing.” Link warned.

Clearing his throat in apology Rhett immediately stood back a little, although his eyes never left Link. “I like the beard by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life so please let me know what you think, please :)


End file.
